Boys Over Who?
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: Sequel to "Boys Over Bishounen"- Zero disappeared for 4 years without personally saying goodbye to the brunette pure blood. Now, he's back, taller and way more alluring than ever. But, he lost his memories. Does this mean they'll have to start over again? or is it.. 'fall in love' all over again?
1. Reunion

**To those who have read my first story, I would like to thank you for your endless support.**

**To those who haven't read my first story, please read it first before continuing with this one, okay? That was just a suggestion. :3**

**...**

**In this story I will do my best to make the chapters longer and to your liking as well. May I introduce to you the sequel to "Boys Over Bishounen", and the title is "Boys Over Who?". :D I hope that you guys will find this story just as fine as the first one. So, enough of this and let's get on with the 2nd season! XD**

**Oh and I almost forgot! "Boys Over Bishounen" may have been labeled as 'complete' but I'll still be posting a few 'xtra chaps' in accordance to what may have happened to Shiki and Takuma, also Aido and Akatsuki. If anyone can suggest a 'what if' innuendo then please don't hesitate to share your thoughts. Please be noted that the xtra chapters might be labeled M for lemon-ish reasons. O/o Hehe so enjoy season 2 for now!**

* * *

His disappearance was something the pure blood did not expect. _"See ya soon guys. I'll be taller the next time you see me.__"_ Those were the last words he had heard from Zero that came from Takuma. No, he wasn't there when the 12 year old had gone. He remembered that after Zero had said that he can't do lovey-dovey things to the silverette until he was taller, the pure blood had went back into his quarters to grieve a little. Now, here he was, in his room, still grieving. It was another reason this time and it wasn't about how he regretted saying that the boy was short.

Well, it's been 4 years, 4 years and he had not seen the silverette once during that span of time. Luckily for the missing Zero, the brunette had not been fickle. Well, only during that vacation four years ago did the pure blood realize that the boy was his soul mate, and that's why his affection for Zero did not falter until now. What? Is it wrong for a person to stay in love with just one other person? He doesn't think so, since pure bloods only find their true mates only once. Usually they would choose mates among other pure bloods in order to sustain the highest class of vampires but rarely do they feel the emotion 'love' in it. But, with Zero, the brunette did feel love.

However, the questions still remain. Where was his little silver angel? Where had he gone? Why didn't Zero tell him where he was going? Why didn't he say goodbye to the brunette personally? What if something happened to the silverette? All questions that started with what, where, and why flooded Kaname's head, almost making him dizzy. Truly, it did sadden him. He was also full of worry. If he was in his right state of mind right now he'd probably ask someone for some tips on how to 'not' just go and find the silverette, defying his wish of being the pure blood's lover when he's taller.

_Where are you...?_ He thought that as he was sitting on his bedroom's window sill, his only company was the comforting light of the moon. Yes, it was night, a Sunday night. The most favored time of the day for the pure blood. The reason is that it was at night when he and Zero had first understood each other, discovered that they were meant for each other, and was the time when Kaname had 'almost' claimed the silverette as his. He somewhat regretted not having claimed the silverette then. If only he knew that he would endure such a long time without his loved one, then he would have ignored that phone call from Cross and continued, then he would still have a remembrance from the silverette, his warmth. But, of course that didn't happen.

_4 years is a long time... how long are you going to keep me waiting..?_ He was getting impatient. Not just that, he was already at the edgiest edge of losing his sanity because of the worry. He was overly-worried. No, wait, maybe he already was insane since it's been too long, and his patience wasn't that intact. All that is to be said is that Kaname really misses Zero.

Then, he heard a soft knock on his door. He knew that Takuma was on the other side so he didn't bother to permit him to come in. The blonde opened the door slowly, stepping inside to see the pure blood looking out the window in a daze.

"Kaname?" He inquired before closing the door behind him. He heard the brunette hum in response, the usual sad tone was what he used. He had been using that tone since Zero had disappeared to who knows where, or so that's what the Ichijo had theorized. "Am I interrupting your moment?" That small question wasn't meant for humor but the blonde heard his friend chuckle softly at what he asked while shaking his head slightly.

"You're not interrupting anything, Takuma." There, the vice president saw a small smile plastered on the face of the pure blood. He hadn't seen that in a while.. in a long while to be exact. It also made the blonde want to smile back but he chose not to since he thinks that Kaname was smiling out of sorrow.

"Well then.. umm..." He didn't know what to say right now. He had come up here to inform the brunette about something but he suddenly forgot. He had noticed that the brunette had not once spared him a glance since his arrival and he didn't pay mind to it, so now he was trying to recollect his thoughts. "I have news from the chairman." To this, the pure blood's ears were piqued, and only then did he turn to acknowledge his comrade's presence. "A new student will be transferring into the night class with us. The chairman knew that you might not go to his office just to be informed about this so he let me be the messenger for now." He explained.

"I see... and who might this new student be?" It was nothing really uncommon for new vampires being transferred in and out of Cross Academy. Well, it's even more of a hell of a job for the original night class to keep doing their jobs of teaching the newbies the rules and regulations on campus grounds. It's because of this that even though the night class students have made it into the age of probably doing mostly anything they want, they still stay where their King was. It's been four years right? Four years ago, Zero was 12 and the night class boys were around 16 to 17. Now, they've reached the age of their 20's but of course, they still study in Cross Academy and look like teenagers.

"I don't actually know. When I went into the chairman's office, all he said was that to tell you there would be a new student going into the night class. What was slightly off about Cross-san was that he was less gloomier than usual." Ah yes, almost forgot to mention that Cross was also depressed about his adoptive son's disappearance and had been weeping like a mother who lost her child for the past years. Of course the girly side of him didn't go away and that was still a bit annoying.

"Hmm... alright. If that's all you have to say. Takuma, I'll see you tomorrow at dusk. Please don't let anyone disturb me until then." Kaname said before standing up from where he sat and striding towards his cabinet to change his clothes for suitable night wear. "Takuma." He called the blonde again when the said Ichijo didn't move from where he stood. That statement of Kaname somehow brought him back from his thoughts after a few seconds and with a bow, he left to give the pure blood his much needed privacy which has been going on for, oh I don't know, four years!

He sighed. Ever since his attitude had changed, everyone in the night class had started to fuss about him. Usually they would go 'Kaname-sama, are you alright?', 'Kaname-sama, everything's going to be fine', 'Kaname-sama, if that boy left you, we won't for sure.', and there was also this one time that a female vampire said to him 'Kaname-sama, if that boy doesn't come back, does that mean that you can be mine instead?'. It really pissed him off to the point that he almost ripped that girl's head off of her body. I mean seriously, they're almost acting like that blasted Shirabuki.

"I'm going to take a nap for now.." Kaname said to no one in particular, wishfully thinking that Zero was there hearing him and smiling, not to mention saying 'Alright, get some good rest Kaname' and maybe even give him a small kiss to the forehead. But that was only his head talking obviously. He laid on his bed with one arm sheathing his eyes. He wanted his eyes to see nothing but darkness for the moment. Well, if Zero was here, it wouldn't be what he would want to see since he remembered how the silverette was scared of the dark.

Before he let himself be taken into the abyss of sleep, he let images of Zero from 4 years ago slide show in his mind. It was more like a lullaby to him without the music, and later did he know that he was finally asleep, waking up just an hour before class change over.

"Kaname? It's almost time for the change over." The pure blood waked from his slumber at the voice of his friend coming from the other side of his mahogany door. "It's alright if you don't attend classes tonight if you don't want to. I'll tell the professors that you weren't feeling well." Takuma suggested, taking it to consideration that the pure blood was in one of his gloomiest days ever. The blonde had not heard an answer from his best friend so he turned to walk back to the other night class. Well, that was before he stopped in his tracks when the door opened to reveal a Kaname fully dressed in his night class uniform.

"I can't be absent when you can't even think of another excuse for my absence in class." Takuma saw a small smile grace the pure blood's lips. "I also can't be absent tonight because I still have to see the face of our new transfer student." Well, he did have a point there. The pure blood couldn't afford to 'not' see new students in the night class because he knew that without a pure blood in presence, the new student might get bullied by the others, Kaname might be held responsible for maybe a dangerous vampire set loose among civilized ones, or even maybe the new student was somewhat of a lunatic. Of course, being the reason why the night class is intact, the pure blood must put everyone in their places.

"Haha. Alright then. Let's go and wait in the lobby for the others. Some aren't ready yet so that's why we still have to wait."

"Alright then."

* * *

The gates opened and as usual, squeals of girls can be heard on the other side. It was really unsightly for the pure blood, and their shrill voices almost made his eardrums burst. He doesn't know why Aido likes such attention from such girls, and no wonder Akatsuki also has some admirers since they were cousins, and not to mention secret lovers to the day class. There were the occasional whistling coming from boys, surprisingly, and this was due to Kaname's sister, Yuki, just transferring into the night class which was about 5 years ago. Well, at least no one ever suspects as to why the night class students ever graduate. They just thought that if they never move on to another school, it would be heaven for them since they will always be at one location only, at Cross Academy.

"Good morning ladies~ did any of you dream about me last night?" In came Aido's usual question which kept almost all of the girls squealing the word yes. If the pure blood didn't have such a good control on his temper then he would have bopped Aido on the head and tell the girls to shut their mouths. But, of course he just thought of that kind of situation in his head before calling Aido. "Yes Kaname-sama?" The blonde noble asked, clearly surprised that their leader who hadn't been really active right now was asking for his attention.

"Aido, if you could do me a favor-"

"I'd do anything Kaname-sama!" Aido's eyes were glistening in happy tears, and this action made the girls start to murmur and squeal at the same time as to why they're idol was being so 'emotional' to the moon dorm president. In a small voice, the pure blood said his plea.

"Shut them up." That small statement was followed by a deadly glare from the pure blood towards the noble. Aido gulped. That wasn't something he had expected at all. He never knew that their leader would get so bothered by the constant noise made by the day class students and if the blonde wouldn't do what Kaname asked him to do, who knows what might happen. With a deep breath, Aido thought of what he was going to say.

"Ladies, ladies, and a few gentlemen," He started to say, gaining every human's attention. "Would you all please do me a favor?" The girls squealed a 'Yes! Anything for you, Idol-senpai!' while the guys remained silent since they weren't really fans of the blonde senpai. "Could you please keep quiet and behave yourselves? Kaname-sama here seems to be having a big head ache and he doesn't want any noise." That last sentence wasn't something Kaname had expected nor liked. I mean, he never said to mention himself.

"Aido, you're getting a punishment later." Kaname said with a cold tone and blank expression on his face to the blonde after he had heard the girls start to spout at him with 'worried' sentences like: 'Kaname-sama, are you alright?!', 'Oh no, is Kaname-sama suffering?!', there was even this terrifying sentence Kaname just had to hear, 'I'll be your nurse, Kaname-sama~! Come here and I'll give you medicine~!'. _Ugh.. how utterly revolting._ He could almost puke now but of course he kept his stoic feature up.

_Oh crap._ Aido cursed in his head. He guessed that mentioning his leader wasn't really a good idea. "Quiet down please!" He clasped his hands together, focusing on shushing the crowd down for the while. The girls seemed to obey him since they all just lined up and let the night class walk forward slowly.

"Ha! As if we'd let another guy order us around! What's in it for us huh?!" The guys in the crowd were the ones who started to get noisy and the girls whined at how the guys didn't follow what their Idol-senpai had ordered. Well, that was until Kaname's sister had stepped in front of the bunch that were making all the ruckus and gave them a glare.

"You guys, can you stop talking until we reach the school building?" Her glare softened into a small and persuading smile which left almost all of the men slightly blushing and obeying her will. Sometimes, Kaname was really thankful for his sister's presence but of course he couldn't get past that slightly annoying and teasing attitude of hers when it comes to his life _and_ love life.

Kaname sighed. This was going to be another ordinary night with the same things going on, save for the new student coming. He had been wondering who it was. Hopefully it wasn't another female. He hoped that it wasn't another female. If he could, he might have already eliminated all of the female vampires who held a some sort of admiration to the pure blood. He was fine with his sister and Rima of course since they were an item, and he was fine if the new student was a male since he would really or maybe just treat him like Aido when he gets on his bad side.

The moon had finally risen, and the night sky was young and sparkly with the many stars scattered across it's vast horizons. It was already 2nd period and the transfer student had not been introduced to the class yet. He might have skipped out on the first day, or maybe he was absent? Those were some of the theories that went in the pure blood's head. He wasn't really interested in the whole 'transfer student' event but this kind of 'absence on the first day' was too delinquent like for a vampire who intends to become one of the pure blood's followers.

"Ahem. Turn to page 34 of your textbooks." The professor in English said as he pushed his thick rimmed glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. He also turned his own text book to the said page and called on one of the students in the room. "Aido Hanabusa. Please read this passage." The middle aged vampire said as he saw the said vampire he called on stand up with his text book in hand.

"_The wind was howling into my ears. It was the only thing that I could hear other than the constant rustling of leaves on the tree I was sitting under. It was unlike the explosions and screams that I often hear in the bloody grounds of war. The day was pleasant, and the sun was very warm. I hope that I could stay in this kind of peace for a little bit longer._"

"Thank you for that Aido. It was well said. Now..." The professor's words trailed away form Kaname's hearing. He wasn't interested in the lesson so he just looked at the view his window seat had to offer to him. It was the usual view, nothing new, but it was pleasant to the brunette's sight. It calmed his nerves, and it made him forget about his troubles, especially when he looks up at the silvery moon. How it reminded him of the boy he loved. He kept himself in his daze until he just so happened to sense the chairman and 2 other presences. One was slightly familiar yet unfamiliar to him, and the other was human, obviously, and it just screamed 'vampire hunter' to him.

A knock was heard on the class room double doors, and the professor opened it to greet the head master only to gulp slightly at the feeling of other auras behind him. Cross went inside the room first, not yet letting his guests in yet for the vampires to see.

"Good evening everyone." He started. Kaname noticed the very sad look on the man's face as he took a deep breath and continued. "You were told that there will be a new student joining the rest of you, is that correct?" He asked and everyone nodded. They were slightly afraid since the head master just went from sophisticated to hyper and happy then back to sad. He was gloomy for the past years and never really smiled until now so surely this 'new student' was someone who lit up his world in a way even though he still crashed down into sadness. "Well-" Cross was cut off when another person came in. He had black disheveled hair, an eye patch on his right eye, and a shot gun.

"Yo." The man said, reaching for his gun when most of the night class's eyes turned blood red on him. "Heh. Not much of a greeting huh? I'm Toga, Toga Yagari, and I'll be a substitute teacher here at Cross." He gave a chuckle when whispers started to rise. He wasn't a vampire, but a vampire hunter. In fact, he was the current 'legend' of the Hunters Association. Keeping that in mind, he may not be a vampire but he was able to hear the whispers of the students which consisted mostly of 'Why is a vampire hunter here?' or 'What the hell is going on?'... y'know, things that are not really out of the norm.

"Headmaster, we weren't notified of anything else except for a new student. Why is Mr. Current-Legend-of-the-Hunters-Association here?" Kaname gave a slightly cold questioning look to the chairman who had fallen silent at being interrupted by the one-eyed hunter._  
_

"Watch it, kid." The hunter growled, pointing his gun at one of the students when all of their eyes suddenly turned fiery red in anger. "So? I called your friend a kid, so what?" He smirked, his finger on the trigger and ready to shoot.

"Please! All of you! You're already disobeying the school's regulations! Don't result into violence, especially in the classroom!" Cross frantically said, trying his best to calm everyone down since he was the head master after all.

"Do you even know who you are talking to, Yagari-_sensei_?" Everyone fell silent as they felt the growing aura of the pure blood near the classroom window. The other vampires silenced themselves because some had caught a glimpse at the brunette's eyes of hell. They had never seen the pure blood use such a hard gaze on anyone who had just gone onto his bad side once.

"Heh. So you're the pure blood each and every bloodsucker is so fond of following?" Yagari chuckled, lowering his gun and slowly approaching the pure blood in his seat. There were a few vampires who sprung up from their seat in an attempt to guard their leader but Kaname had them seated again, saying to let the hunter approach him. "Kaname Kuran huh?" The hunter said when he was in front of where the pure blood was seated. "Haha. I wonder why Zero loved you so much before." At the mention of the silverette's name, Kaname stood up and grabbed Yagari's collar, clearly furious.

"What do you mean before? How do you even know of my future mate?" His tone was full of malice. This 'hunter' who Zero never mentioned about was probably someone the boy had met in that 4 years time span. The pure blood felt the feeling of jealousy boil up inside him while the other vampires were in slight shock at the mention of 'future mate'. They had not known that their leader had already found his soul mate except for the selected night class guys and girls.

"Woah there Mr. Pure blood. Zero's my student in vampire hunting, nothing to worry about." Yagari pried Kaname's hands off his collar and straightened up, walking back down to where Cross was still standing frantically.

"That can't be. I've never heard of a level D vampire getting along with a hunter, as a student at that." After that, there was silence. Footsteps could be heard and later did they know it the person that was waiting outside had come in. It was a male in the night class's uniform, but what really caught the rest of the students' attention was his silver hair and lavender eyes. Kaname's eyes widened.

"Now, what's wrong with a Level D vampire hunter?" He asked, smiling gently and obliviously as he felt everyone's gaze on him. "What?" The class should have been glaring daggers at the newbie who had posed as one of their enemies but come on! They saw that gentle smile and those innocent eyes which clearly screamed purity. "I'm Zero Kiryu. I'll be your new classmate. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kaname looked at the Zero now. He was much taller than he was before. He wasn't a boy but a man with a sturdy build. The silver hair was a little shaggy but the same length as it was 4 years ago, making his face fit perfectly and shaped well. The eyes that were once wide and innocent were still innocent but slightly smaller since, of course, he grew. All changed physically but Kaname was sure that his Zero was still the same one he knew and adored.

"Zero!" The pure blood called out as he watched the silverette's lavender eyes shift so it locked with his own. Kaname was about to go to the male who definitely wasn't a boy anymore when Zero said something the pure blood did not expect at all.

"Uhm... who are you?" His eyes were slightly wide and his eyebrows were quirked upwards as if asking for a question to be repeated again.

"Eh?"

"This is where I come in again." Yagari sighed, scratching the back of his neck in frustration as he took out a cigarette, lit it up, and took a drag. "During our training about 3 years prior to now, Zero had gotten into an accident while he was on his first mission as a trained vampire hunter, causing him amnesia."

"What?!" Takuma, Senri, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki exclaimed in unison. Finally it was time for them to actually say or react to something. They were all relaxed just a few minutes ago but when the older vampire hunter had said that their once silverette boy who they cherished so much had amnesia... now that was something they were really worried about.

"No wonder Cross-san went happy to gloomy when he came in." Takuma said to Shiki, not bothering with the reaction he got from the said chairman.

"My little bro..." Senri had his lips curved down into a frown, something he had been doing a lot lately and the situation he was in wasn't helping at all.

"Why didn't you go with him?! He could have gotten killed because of you!" The windows of the classroom burst open and papers started to swirl around the pure blood, shaping into paper sharp arrows that were pointed at the one eyed Yagari. The pure blood's eyes had gone crimson red again, and everyone tried to hold their ground.

"Hah. Is it really my fault?" Yagari shrugged, taking another drag at his cigarette. Click. The safety trigger of a gun was pulled back, but it wasn't his. Looking beside him, the hunter slightly chuckled as he saw what he didn't expect.

"Zero, put the gun down." Kaname said, more likely ordered the silverette male who was pointing a gun with 'Bloody Rose' embedded on it towards his direction.

"My memories are gone, but I can make new ones. I can't see why you're blaming someone who is clearly innocent. If I was someone important to you or vice versa before I lost my memories, then we can just start over again. There isn't any harm in that if it's the only choice." Zero finished his small defense statement, his eye brows weren't furrowed out of hate or anger, just something else. Lowering his gun, the silverette continued. "I can't have you trying to kill my mentor." His eyes were still gentle but there was just something slightly different that almost, just 'almost', went unnoticed. It was the intent to kill and to protect.

* * *

**Phew! How was that for a long chapter? Was it good enough for a start on season 2? I hope so.**

**Please note: I won't be able to update much on this second season at the moment since I still have the others. Probably I would try to update just like before... every 2 months or when I'm freaking inspired to do so.**

**If you guys want the next chapter, you already know what to do: review, fave, or follow, and wait. Patience is a virtue everyone! Thank you!**


	2. Renewed Friendship

**Hey guys, Mi-chan here and I've decided to give you this chapter a little earlier than expected. It was all because of your inspiring reviews and especially the faves and follows. Damn! You guys really know how to motivate me huh? XD**

**Zero in this story has somewhat a resemblance to the original him from the anime and manga, but you'll see the clear differences here. In any case, he's still the Zerorin that you may come to love.. or not. So, what will Kaname do? I wonder.**

**Yes it is rather sad that Zero had lost his memories during that 4 year span of time but due to that, I have my plot. Well, in truth, I don't actually know where this is going. I simply write down what I feel should happen so... yeah. Expect a few twists and turns in this story if ever I get into 'mood swing' mode. All that I can assure you is that I won't kill anyone... yet? XD Let's start shall we?**

* * *

Kaname's anger had withered and the vortex around him that was formed with paper arrows crashed down onto the floor. Zero had pointed a gun at him. It caused a scar to his heart but he knew that it wasn't the silverette's fault. He had amnesia, so the pure blood could say that he wasn't the real silverette he had known to come and love. He convinced himself that the real him was in there somewhere, trying to be remembered.

"Mr. Pure blood," Zero started. He still didn't have the name of the high classed vampire so he stuck to honorifics and such so as to remain as polite as possible. "...for whatever reason it may be, it isn't right to pin-point who is at fault here." Zero almost sounded like a mother scolding her child for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Everyone saw how the pure blood seemed like a wolf with it's tail in between his legs. Oh how Zero had such an effect on him, with amnesia or without.

"How dare you speak to Kaname-sama like that! You can't boss him around like that. He's a pure blood for goodness' sake." Two voices had shouted this. One was Aido since this was something he couldn't tolerate no longer even if it is the person his leader was in love with. Two was Ruka because even though she had come to accept the fact that her affections can never be reciprocated, she will forever be loyal to the brunette pure blood, and someone treating him so disrespectfully just made her snap like a twig. Most of the students could see how the two different shades of blondes' were fuming about how a lowly Level D vampire hunter was talking to pure blood in such a way. Well, they couldn't blame the two since they'd probably be mad as well but since they knew Zero was Kaname's future mate... things got complicated.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Blondie but I was just trying to make a point here." His tone wasn't of 'matter-of-fact' or sarcasm. The silverette just simply turned on his side, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. He had re-sheathed his gun back into a place where he deemed safe, so those vampires should really thank him for not pointing the gun at them this time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blondie!?" Both of the blondes said again in unison, glaring at each other from time to time and at Zero as well. I mean, even their thoughts were in sync. _How dare he! How could he pair me up with that moron!?_ Akatsuki had to hold his lover back from rampaging across the classroom space while Yuki and Rima had their arms locking Ruka in her place.

"Although that previous little brother I had was cute... I think that this Zero is much cuter if he acts this way." Shiki whispered into Takuma's ear, earning a small chuckled from the said vice president. "I mean.. he even made the two people who hate each other the most in our class as a couple. That's something you don't hear and see every day."

* * *

After that small ruckus made in class, Yagari and Cross left as all the students settled down and continued on until the last periods for the night. Everyone was quiet all the way through except for the constant answer and questions given by the professor. Wait, it's 'question and answers'. Zero had took it upon himself to sit at the very back of the room where there were less people. You could say that he would feel a little claustrophobic if he were to sit anywhere with a bunch of people surrounding him. The silverette had also received the occasional glares from the two blonde's he had insulted earlier. It didn't bother him though. He'd either stick out his tongue childishly or just ignore them with a smile.

The lectures were boring and Zero didn't really pay much attention to them. He could learn easily just by reading the passages one time so he really didn't have anything to worry about when it comes to his academics. However, while he kept on spacing out, his mind would go back to a certain someone who seemed to have had special connections with him before he had his memories lost. He would often spare a split second glance towards the pure blood before looking back at the outside view of the classroom windows, usually thinking who was this person to him and who was he to this person.

When he was still outside the classroom a while ago, he did accidentally eavesdrop in the conversation his mentor and some other vampires were having. He so happened to catch the sentences which stated 'No wonder Zero loved you before' from his mentor and 'what do you know about my future mate?!' by the pure blood. Was he supposed to be the mate-to-be of the handsome brunette pure blood? _Wait, did I just think he was handsome?_ He shook his head since compliments about the pure blood's appearance started to conquer every corner of his mind.

Still, he convinced himself that he had just misheard what the pure blood had said. Maybe another name was mentioned which the silver-haired D didn't hear. There was no way they were soul mates. But, then again, why did Zero say what he said before? _'We could just start over again?' What the hell was I thinking?_ Let's just say he was utterly confused at the moment.

"Yuki-sama, please answer this question. What is the square root of 17?" Fourth period, professor in Mathematics asked the only other pure blood in the room aside from the currently sulking and fuming Kaname.

Standing up, Yuki felt rather confident about her answer. _I've been studying my ass off for this._ She thought. She had always been really bad at math but she was really sure this time that she'd at least be able to get one correct answer. She cleared her throat with a small cough before looking up at the professor who was expecting her answer.

"I believe that it's 289." She said with a smug smile but she only received a very disappointed look from the teacher. "What? Am I wrong?" She asked, oblivious to the situation, earning a few snickers and laughs from her classmates.

"I think that I clearly stated that I wanted the 'square root', not the square. Sit down." The professor ordered in a rather cold tone. He just couldn't believe that the sister of the most powerful of pure bloods was so dumb. "Yuki-sama, it would have been acceptable if you knew that it was 'square root' and that you answered somewhere near the answer but of course you just had to multiply it by itself." Sighing at the slightly embarrassed look of the female pure blood, the professor just took a look at the list of names on his desk, trying to find another unfortunate student to answer his rather difficult question. "Let's see… Zero Kiryu?"

The silverette jolted back to reality when he heard his name being called. He stood up straight, attracting everyone's attention. "Yes?" The professor sighed at this. He was afraid that the new student was going to be just like the female Kuran.

"I'll repeat the question once more. What is the square root of 17?"

"It's 4.123105625617661…" Everyone went silent at this. Kaname's eyes were wide just as Shiki and Takuma's were too. Aido had to cover his ears since he didn't want the silverette to continue. Yuki's soul was practically trying to flee her body, and the professor was agape.

"That's enough Mr. Kiryu. Your answer is surprisingly accurate." The professor had to be the one clearing his throat this time but it was out of astonishment. The professor was just expecting a rounded off number so obviously he was amazed and embarrassed that a student of his, a new one at that, had surpassed his expectations.

"Of course, professor." Zero gave a small grin which had everyone enchanted by it except for some namely Yuki, Rima and Ruka. "Yagari-sensei made me study while I train my skills so.. knowing these kind of things shouldn't surprise you if it comes to me." He was a bit saddened at the memory of those years where he studied endlessly during hunter training. He even suffered sever insomnia because of that. It was really traumatizing. Before Zero could sit back down, his attention had gone to Ruka suddenly standing from her seat, looking at him with a glare.

"You've been studying for the past 3 years so I'm guessing that you have a lot of knowledge according to different things too?" She had flipped her hair with one of her hands before slamming it on the desk behind of her where other students sat, earning a few startled gasps from them. She was intending to embarrass the silverette with her rather hard questions in mind. If she had managed such, it would be a great feeling like it had gave her a chance to get back at him for getting what she always wanted.

"Ruka." Everyone's head turns to the voice of the previously silent pure blood. "You're being childish. Sit down-"

"Let her be, Mr. Pure blood." Kaname's gaze went from staring hard at Ruka to looking at Zero with his eyes slightly wide. The silverette had his hands in his pockets as he stood there in his seat, looking at the dirty-blonde haired vampire. "What's your question, Mrs. Blondie?" He asked, earning a gasp and a glare from the said female.

"I'm still a Miss for your information, and I hate it when people call me 'blondie'! My name is Ruka Souen!" Ruka just snapped. It was something not everyone in the night class had really seen before, and the fact that a new student managed to got on her nerves so easily, it could be considered of a 'best' award being given to him.

"I could care less." Zero gave her a gentle smile, but his eyes didn't agree with the state of his mouth. Those lavender orbs that should have had that vibe of gentleness and purity in them, had somewhat shown a fiery blaze in them without having turned any other color. They just screamed hell somewhat, and that was something all the other students had remembered as the same with their pure blood leader. "Now, what's your question, Ms... Souen?" He made the decision to at least give her a small convenience but that didn't change the outlook he sees her as.

"Tch. Forget it." She huffed, flipping her hair again before sitting down. She lost her will to try and embarrass the silverette when Kaname scolded her. She was still hung up on the pure blood even after her clear rejection so of course the words from Kaname had still made her bend according to his bidding.

"Class is still in session, please sit down Mr. Kiryu." The professor ordered, and Zero heaved a sigh before he sat back down ins his seat, going back to looking wherever he could, just not at the lesson being taught.

* * *

It was almost dawn, and the night class was heading back to their dorm. Zero, the said transfer student, was busy dragging his stuff along the way to the dorms from his 'father's' house. Cross had insisted on him residing there, but the silverette also insisted on living in the moon dorms. Cross grieved at this since he tried his best to make Zero establish a better 'father and son' bond with him when the chairman had gotten message that his adopted son has amnesia. But, all of that went down the drain since Zero had just thought that Cross was weird and never acknowledge him as a father, but as the chairman and headmaster of Cross Academy only.

_Tch. I had enough stuff already, and Cross just had to give me more._ Zero thought, sighing. He had finally arrived at the entrance of the moon dorms and he could see how big the building was after he had entered the gates. It wasn't all that extravagant, but it had a very wide exterior. He just wondered if there were any rooms still available considering the number of vampires he saw in his class. If there weren't any, then he'll just have to settle in with a nice vampire classmate. _Heh. Nice? I doubt that._ He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He snapped his head to the side to look at the person, and was greeted by emerald eyes and blonde hair. Zero almost reached for his gun at the presence of the vampire but there was just something odd about his aura that made Zero retract his hand from his breast pocket.

"Want me to help you with your bags, Zero-kun?" The blonde, clearly Takuma, asked the silverette. He didn't intend to treat him like a complete stranger on this because of his amnesia. All he has to do was gain his trust all over again since he had noticed how the silverette almost reached for his gun and probably point it at him. It wasn't so hard the first time he had gotten Zero's trust now was it? Besides, he didn't want to accidentally become enemies with his grown-up bishounen!

"Zero-kun?" The silverette quirked his left eye brow in slight surprise. Wasn't that a little childish to put such suffixes after a person's name nowadays? But, he wasn't really bothered by it. What really caught his attention was how the blonde had just come up to him, gained his attention by touching his shoulder, offered to help with his bags, and was now smiling at him. Zero knew that this guy was a vampire and someone he never met (or maybe he did before he got amnesia), yet why did he feel this kind and harmless aura somewhat familiar?

"Oh yeah, I'm Takuma Ichijou." The blonde smiled. _Of course I have to introduce myself again. Hahaha._ He thought and laughed inwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "I'm the vice president of this dorm, and in truth, we used to be acquaintances before." He told honestly. But, the look on Zero's face said that he wasn't convinced. "Well, you may think that I'm lying but I can assure you that I'm not." He gave another smile.

_Then, does that explain why his aura felt rather familiar? I'll just have to believe in my gut here._ Zero thought before he gave Takuma a small and gentle smile back. "I think we can recover our lost friendship Ichijou-san. Umm... and I'd like to take up your offer of helping me, if you didn't change your mind yet that is." Takuma was just a bit surprised. It had been a while since he had seen his bishounen's smiling face, and look... he was already opening himself up to him like the first time they had met.

"That's fine. Of course I'll help you, Zero-kun." Ichijou said cheerily, taking some of the luggage Zero had been struggling to carry and walk with. Well, Ichijou was about to take one shoulder bag, which looked rather heavy, in his hands when another hand suddenly took it, earning a small squeak of surprise from the said vice president. "Eeep!" The hair on Takuma's neck were standing.

"What in the-" Zero also somewhat jolted backwards at the sight of another hand getting his luggage. He had heard the small yelp from Takuma and he couldn't help but turn at the person who suddenly appeared. His lavender eyes met with another pair of orbs. They were a little unnatural like it had a mixture of silver, white, and very light blue, and Zero could also see the maroon colored hair the other person possessed.

"Sh-shiki!" Takuma whined, putting his arms around the said vampire with eyes slightly filled with moisture. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He continued to wail like a kid until he had remembered that a Zero with amnesia was standing right behind where he was hugging Shiki. Takuma let go of Shiki and introduced him. "This is Senri Shiki. Zero-kun, you also have him in the memories you've lost."

"I see-"

"You used to call me Shiki-nii-san, Zero." Shiki finally spoke. He immediately went to the point since he didn't want to beat around the bush this time. His past 'little brother' was a completely different person at the moment due to amnesia and not just due to his physical appearance, so of course he wanted to get back to how they were a few years ago. I mean, Zero was even taller than Shiki now! It offended him a bit but who cares right now, y'know?

"Shiki.. 'nii-san'?" He asked in a somewhat oblivious tone. He called someone 'older brother' before, and it was someone Takuma was acquainted with. Zero believed in his gut about Takuma, and so now he believes in his gut about Shiki since Takuma said so. The silverette sensed Shiki's aura to be rather familiar just like how he sensed that the blonde vice president was too, so that concludes everything about the maroon-haired vampire. "I see... but I won't call you that anymore. I'll just call you... Senri?"

"What's with the lack of honorifics Zero-kun?! I feel hurt that you still use them on me!" Ichijou faked a hurt tone. "Just call me Takuma from now on!" Ichijou shouted, pointing to himself in the process and earning a small sweat drop from Zero.

"Alright alright.. Takuma..." The blonde smiled at this but if faded after Zero continued what he said. "...-san." The Ichijou heaved a sigh full of grief before putting his happy-go-lucky demeanor back on and grabbing another bag of Zero's instead of the one that Shiki had.

"Whatever. Let's get you settled in. Do you happen to know which room you were assigned to?" They had started to walk towards to building of the moon dorms when the vice president asked this. Zero just shook his head lightly and the blonde grinned. "No need to worry, Zero-kun. There are still a few extra rooms that you can stay in. I'll just tell Kaname and he'll fill in some of the papers for you to officially stay in the room you'll choose. He's actually very kind and friendly to people he cares about like his friends. I'm his best friend by the way." Zero's ears were piqued at the sudden announcement of another name. This 'Kaname' person must have been someone Takuma was really close with so maybe he also had a past with the silverette. Who knows.

"Who's Kaname? Was I friends with him before I got amnesia?" Zero just had to ask. He had distinguished his thought about there being no such things as 'nice vampires' and now he wanted to make as many friends as possible despite him being a level D Vampire Hunter and all that. Well, there was an exception about that dirty-blonde Souen he had met earlier in class. He had no intention of befriending her in any way. That thought of her somehow brought the silverette to think about a certain pure blood who had interrupted her advance in making him look bad. _Wait... when I talked rather 'rudely' to that pure blood, Mr. and Mrs. Blondie, a.k.a. some blonde guy and Ms. Souen, had said 'How dare you speak to Kaname-sama blah, blah, blah'. Is it the same Kaname?_

"He's the pure blood that you met earlier." Takuma hesitated at first but he knew that he should just go straight to the point and tell who Kaname is to Zero and vice versa. He had seen that distressed look Kaname had emitted while they were still in the classroom and the Ichijou didn't like the sight. It just screamed 'heart break' in Takuma's head and he wanted to fix that in any way he could possibly do. "Yes, he's also someone..." Takuma hesitated again. He didn't know why he couldn't get the words out this time. _I guess that he'll just have to find out for himself... _He thought since he thought of every possibility which might have lead him to dismay. _They're soul mates for goodness' sake. They'll manage somehow._

"Someone...what?" Zero asked, a little bit worried but still remained rather passive about what Takuma was about to say. He was curious, yes. He had noted how somewhat badly he had treated the purest of vampires but that pure blood bore his fangs against his mentor for the past 4 years. It was just out of defense had he acted like that towards him. Now that he knew that he had some kind of history with the brunette pure blood, he couldn't help but feel just a bit guilty for perhaps making him feel rather hurt.

"Let's just go inside for now." Takuma avoided the subject. Having seen Shiki already entering the building they had been in front of for the past 10 minutes, he used that as an excuse. He should thank the maroon-haired male later for unintentionally or perhaps.. subconsciously saving him.

As they entered the moon dorms, they were greeted by familiar faces in the main lobby. Takuma could see Yuki and Rima sitting together on one couch, Akatsuki and Hanabusa on another, Ruka sitting on the arm of the sofa where the two other girls had sat, and... _Huh? Kaname's not here? _The blonde scanned the area but indeed the pure blood wasn't in the lobby. That made Takuma frown a little but of course he shouldn't show that so openly to everyone who seems him as a very cheerful person.

"Good evening, everyone. No, good morning." Takuma corrected himself, giving everyone a small smile and a wave. Everyone else in the room acknowledged his presence with a either a simple greeting just like how he greeted them, or just a wave back. "Aren't you all supposed to be in bed now? I mean, I can probably guess that Kaname's in his room and so... why are you guys still up? The sun's starting to rise."

"I could ask you the same thing, Ichijou, Shiki." Akatsuki threw them a knowing look before closing his eyes and sighing heavily. "Anyway, I think that you could already guess why we're still up, Vice Prez." Akatsuki pointed out to the silverette behind the two noble vampires who was looking at just about anywhere that could be seen where he was standing.

"Zero." Takuma called, catching the silverette's attention before giving him a small smile. "These people here have a past with you. All of the guys, and Kaname who isn't currently present, have good relationships with you while the girls... well not so much." Ruka growled at this. Of course she wouldn't be close with the silverette. She hates him for goodness' sake but Zero doesn't even care about being hated by her anyway. Yuki and Rima just look at each other. Their fingers were intertwined and they just grinned at each other. They also didn't care if they were considered 'not' Zero's friends. But, of course they wanted to have somewhat of a friendship with the said level D.

"I see. I'm sorry if I've forgotten about you all, and I'm sorry if ever I angered you during that little ruckus during class." Zero just bowed his head slightly before giving them a small smile. Ah, the gentleness can be seen and everyone could feel an enlightening feeling well up in them. "However.." He turned to Takuma with a slightly confused look. "You said that Kaname too had a good relationship with me. Really, what am I to him? You were about to tell me a while ago but you trailed off at mid-sentence, Takuma-san."

"The thing is, you're Kaname-sama's-" Before Aido had uttered another words, Takuma had lunged himself at him and covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking. "-Et ngo of me! Fffhh!" Aido tried to struggle out of Takuma's brace but the other blonde wouldn't budge. He just had Aido locked in his arms with his mouth covered with one of his hands. The struggling blonde went silent when he heard the Vice Prez whisper something into his ear.

"...Don't tell Zero about him being soul mates with Kaname. They'll manage on their own..." Takuma made sure that Hanabusa was the only one who heard his whisper. Well, Takuma also whispered the same thing to Akatsuki's ear just so to make sure. Later, he'd tell Shiki too.

"...But why? Isn't it better to tell him about that and just get them back together?..."

"...That's the thing. Kaname's not really in a stable state at the moment because of what happened earlier in class so telling Zero about how he is Kaname's soul mate might not be the best option at the moment. Besides, don't you think it would be better for them to start form the top and fall for each other all over again?..."

"...Hmm...Now that I think about it. That sounds rather fun..." Hanabusa's ocean blue eyes flickered a bit in mischief.

"...Right. Now just keep that a secret. Agreed?..."

"...Okay..." They both gave each other a small nod before turning their gazes back to look at the growing suspicious silverette.

"What are you guys whispering about?" The silverette asked with an expression that says 'You guys are getting suspicious' on his face. It made him all the more curious as to why Ichijou wouldn't tell him what he and Kaname were before he got amnesia. He kept avoiding the topic and Zero was getting rather a bit irritated at the 'keeping secrets from him' attitude he was getting. He saw the two blonde's jolt a little, looking like they were unprepared to answer his question. _Jeez. You know what? Never mind._ He said in his head before rubbing the back of his neck and sighing. "Oh yeah, I didn't get everyone's name yet. Can you introduce yourselves to me?" He decided to just let it slip for the time. He was too damn tired at the moment and sunlight shining through the curtains of some windows was somehow getting to him. It would be best to get everyone's name then settle in his new room first before worrying about anything else.

With that being requested, Takuma and Hanabusa sighed in relief. Well, that saved them even though they knew that the silverette really was trying to get some answers. Everyone introduced themselves except for Ruka who stomped her way back into her room, not that Zero cares anyway.

"So... Hanabusa Aido huh?" Zero asked, giving the blonde a smug grin. "That name's so cute." Well that ticked the blonde out. "I didn't know that Mr. Blondie could actually be considered a Mrs. Blondie too." Zero couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Hey watch it!" Aido's hair looked like it was going ablaze and a vein was clearly showing on his forehead, indicating that he was pissed off. "At least my name is cute! Yours is lame!" He stuck out his tongue in a childish way, earning a few laughs from the surrounding people who were present in the room.

"Calm down, Hanabusa." Akatsuki had to restrict Aido from waltzing to Zero and having them brawl the crap out of each other.

"Hahahahaha." Everyone laughed, but there was one person who was hiding in the corner at the top of the staircase who was looking rather glum at the moment as he hid his presence. It was Kaname.

* * *

**Me: That is the end of the second chapter! It's rather long again no? XD Did you like the fast update? I hope so. XD I'm not sure when my next one will be though. Please don't expect it to be as soon as this one. However, I do hope that you guys will review on this chapter to get the next one.****  
**

**Kaname: It makes me sad... *puts his hands together, making them shape out a heart before tearing it in half by pulling them apart***

**Me: Don't worry Kaname. I'm sure that you and Zero will get back together soon. You just need to try your hardest in the next chapter.**

**Kaname: I see... Very well, I'll do my best. *determined look***

**Me: *smiles* That's the spirit. *pats his back***

**Zero: What the hell are you guys talking about? *enters the conversation***

**Me: O-oh! Z-zerorin! You're here! *shocked look, sweat drops***

**Zero: Yeah, so?**

**Me: ****You already know what to do: Review, Fave, Follow, and wait! Yeah! Whichever! *leaves***

**Zero: HEY! DON'T END THE CONVERSATION LIKE THAT! *silent for a few minutes then looks at Kaname* Kuran, what're-**

**Kaname: *eyes widen and walks away hurriedly***

**Zero: REALLY?!**


	3. Not according to plan

**Me: I'm guessing that you guys are waiting to read what happens ne? Well, all because you guys have inspired me to do another 'somewhat early' chapter, you must enjoy it to the fullest ne? (Btw, I call it 'somewhat early' because I wasn't supposed to update for a few weeks. So sad no?) xD Here goes.**

**Kaname: Mi-chan doesn't own Vampire Knight. *enters the room with a sign that say 'Matsuri Hino owns VK'***

**Me: Right. Thank you Kaname. *smile***

**Zero: *enters the room* You guys aren't running away from me this time! *tackles the both of us down***

**Me: AAAAHHH! *stumbles down in shock***

* * *

He watched them as they laughed. Had he not been pointed at by the silverette with his gun earlier, he would have been there, smiling and sharing a laugh too. Kaname made the decision that he did not regret his earlier actions. It was a common thing for a person to be concerned of his/her loved ones when something had happened to them without him knowing. So, it wasn't something he should have sulked over. But then again, there was that different meaning in his silverette's eyes back in class. _The intent to kill and to protect.._

He had his mind clouded with those thoughts for who knows how long. That was until he heard footsteps drawing nearer to where he was standing. He had hid his presence until now and he wasn't going to let that falter. Takuma and Zero were going up the stairs, so he turned away and walked as casual as possible to his room, trying to look like he was just about to go there.

"Oh, Kaname, there you are." Takuma's attention was caught when he saw the familiar silhouette of his friend's back just along the left corridor of the second floor. There wasn't really any need to hide his presence when he's in the moon dorm but the blonde guessed that Kaname was silently and secretly watching their small event downstairs just a few minutes ago. "I was just helping Zero move in to a vacant room." The mentioned silverette was standing behind him carrying some of his luggage since Takuma had some in his hands too.

"I see." The pure blood stopped in his tracks. Turning his head just a little bit so that he could see the silverette through his brown locks. "Welcome to the Moon Dormitory, _Kiryu-san_." That was odd for the pure blood to use the silverette's surname Takuma thought. But, considering their messed up relationship right now, he could probably understand why.

"Yes, thank you for the welcoming." Zero hesitated to answer. He could feel something strange emanating from the pure blood's aura. It said 'gloom, sadness, and heartbreak' all over. _What's up with this guy?_ He thought to himself. He wasn't sure when it came to thoughts about the brunette and his' relationship before. But, Takuma had said that they were acquainted before. So... oh he was confused. Let's say, he doesn't know how to act towards the pure blood at the moment.

"There are still a few rooms vacant in the area. Please feel free to choose one that best suits your comfort." Kaname started, standing side ways to them. "Once you've settled in that particular room, I'll have Takuma fill out the forms and pass them to me for registration." He continued, his tone was slightly monotonous. "Well then, if you'll excuse me." Then, he disappeared into his room to begin his pondering about what he should do, and of course, the silverette didn't know that.

"He's a weird fella." Zero mumbled.

_Believe me when I say that you're the reason he's like this._ Takuma thought before having an idea pop up in his head. "Zero-kun, do you have any room in particular that you want to stay in?" The blonde asked.

"Hmm." The silverette thought for a moment. He wasn't really pick about these kind of things so making up an answer to the blonde's question wasn't really that hard. "Any room will do. I don't mind anywhere."

_Splendid._ Takuma thought, smiling. "Well then, can you go for a room I suggest?" It was time to put the plan into action. Sure Takuma and Aido promised to each other that they wouldn't help the two past love birds get back together but.. to hell with that. He just wanted to give them a boost a bit. You know, to avoid unwanted complications.

"Sure." The silverette simply said before following the Vice President into the hallway where the pure blood had disappeared to. There was a room at the end and a door on it's left. Takuma lead the Zero into the door on the left, opening it and placing down Zero's luggage just beside what seemed like a queen sized bed. "A-are you sure that I can stay here, Takuma-san?" Zero asked, unsure about the blonde's decision. This room was too extravagant for a newbie like Zeor to be in. The blonde sighed sadly at having that suffix added to his first name but straightened up anyway.

"Nonsense, Zero-kun." Takuma said, ushering the boy further inside. "You used to spend time here in the moon dorm when you were younger. In fact, you were so curious that you even explored every room at your leisure." It wasn't particularly a lie. When Zero hadn't lost his memories, the silverette would usually spend some of his nights in the moon dorm. Being pampered by Yuki, Rima, Shiki, and Ichijo, having a few arguments with Aido who had Akatsuki trying to hold him back, and let's not forget about the constant hugging with his brunette lover, was the norm. Then, when it was too late at night for Zero to go back to the chairman's house, he would stay the night either in the room they were in now or in Kaname's room. (You know, that part when I said, '_their room_'.)_  
_

"I see." Zero still felt uncomfortable in being recommended such a room. It was too fancy for someone like him, although he won't really complain if he was given the privilege to stay in it. "Are you really sure I could stay in this room? I'm fine with a room that isn't too extravagant such as this one." He asked again, just to make sure. If he were to change rooms now, he wouldn't feel like he was intruding in on someone who deserves this room. But then again, it's also fine if he stays. _Gaah! Which is options is it?!_

"Zero-kun. You are our special friend. You practically deserve this room since you're Kaname's..." That left the blonde trail off, earning a small suspicious look from the silverette again. "...anyways, you must settle in. I insist that you stay here. I'll go and get the papers for official registration and pass them to him while you're busy."

"I'm sure you have other things to do Takuma-san. I'll pass the registration forms to Mr. Pureblood." Zero resorted to call him that since it sounded more intimidating. It would be rather awkward if he used 'Kaname-san', and it would be out of the question if he should call the pureblood 'Kaname-sama'. I mean, how could he call him that when they had an awful first impression (post-amnesia). Besides, Zero wasn't all gung-ho about respect to pure bloods. He was told that he was turned into vampire when he was a child (pre-amnesia) against his will by a pure blood. So, of course he grew angry after knowing that.

_Well isn't that unexpected. It looks like I won't really have much of a problem in getting them back together._ Or so.. Takuma is currently thinking that. Who knows what the future may hold? "Very well. I'll go and fill out the forms and pass them on to you." Takuma said, heading to the door.

"Takuma-san, where is Mr. Pure blood anyway?" Zero actually had another motive for offering such an opportunity to go to the pure blood himself. It wasn't just for submitting the forms, but it was for getting some answers about what he was to the pure blood in which Takuma had been so secretive about it to him.

"You can actually call him Kaname, y'know." That sentence only had the silverette's suspicion heighten because usually, a loyal follower wouldn't say something like 'calling the king of pure bloods by their given name' to a lowly classed one. But, that suspicious look that Zero had on had went unnoticed by the blonde. "Anyways, it's just the room next door. The one where the hall ends, y'know, basically that one next to you." There it goes again, Zero's anxiety heightening.

_Did Takuma-san purposely choose this room because it was next to Mr. Pure blood's? _"Okay then, thank you." That was it before Takuma went out of the door to fill out the forms and coming back to give them to Zero. _I think it's time for some answers._ Zero thought, clutching the registration papers.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since the pure blood had left to go back to his room while running into Takuma and Zero on their way to finding the said silverette a room to stay in. Here he was, laying on his couch with an arm sheathing his eyes from the already dim moonlight that shone through the window to the right of him. The lights were off, that's why it was darker than usual. He had already finished going through other stuff as the moon dorm president, but of course that's the reason why he was on his couch doing nothing but emerging himself in his own dark world of thoughts.

Well, that was until he heard a knock from the door. _Right. Takuma said he'd bring the forms for Zero's stay in the room of his choice._ With that thought in mind, the pure blood did not bother to answer since he knew that Takuma would just go in. But, after a few seconds without even a single sound, the pure blood got up from his seat, only to realize that it wasn't the blonde Ichijo at the door.

"Ze-.." Kaname was about to say before he remembered how he called the silverette a few minutes ago near the stairs. "Enter, _Kiryu-san_." The pure blood said as he stood up and flipped the switch to the lights of his room, turning them on and squinting at the sudden brightness before adjusting. Of course he didn't need to do that since vampires have enhanced vision, but then again, he took note that it might still scare the silverette.

Finally given the permission to enter the room, the said silverette entered the room, closing the door as he walked towards the chair where the pure blood had seated himself back into. Zero had the registration papers in hand and held them out for the pure blood to accept.

"Here are the forms. Takuma-san had other things to do so I offered to give these to you instead." Zero began as Kaname took the registration forms from his finger tips.

"Right. So.." Kaname trailed off as he took a look at the info given on the form. "..you'll be staying in the room beside mine?" Zero had expected the pure blood to say something like 'room 20-something' but instead, he had said 'the room next to mine' like it was something dangerous.

"Yes, is that an inconvenience to you, _Kuran-san_?" Okay, Zero dropped the Mr. 'Pure blood'. Kaname shook his head lightly at this.

"There is no inconvenience at all, _Kiryu-san_. It's just that out of all the other rooms, you actually chose the room you had used before you got amnesia."

"Oh, Takuma-san recommended me the room actually. I had no idea that.. wait.. are you saying that I owned the room before?" Zero asked, wanting to get things straight to the point after this question.

"That is correct."

There was a long silence after that. The two of them didn't move from their places, Kaname on his deep crimson chair that looked really comfy, and Zero who was standing just about three feet away from the pure blood.

"Well, since you've given my the registration forms, I'll approve them now. So, you can go on back to your room, _Kiryu-san_." Kaname stood but he was pushed back down onto his chair by a slightly annoyed looking silverette looking down on him. Zero's stare was piercing at him.

"What's with the sudden _Kiryu-san_ now and a while ago?" Although he was clearly annoyed, it wasn't because of the name calling form earlier but it was something else. It was something that he couldn't put his finger on. "Weren't you calling me by my name in the classroom earlier tonight?"

The pure blood remained silent. It wasn't a question he would want to answer.

"Takuma-san's hiding something from me. He wouldn't tell me what my relationship with you was in the past. So, I'm asking you directly since you are the person who I somewhat can't get outta my mind at the moment." Kaname's ears were piqued at this. "Now.." Zero plopped himself on a chair across from where the pure blood was sitting at. ".. would you mind telling me what was our past, _Kaname_?"

The pure blood was still silent. This time, it wasn't intentional since right now, he was at a loss for words. It was something that rarely occurred to him. It took him some time to respond to the silverette's brought up topic, but Zero wanted answers so bad that he opted to be patient and wait for the brunette to gather up his words. Of course, the silverette found the speechlessness a surprise, especially since this person in front of him always had words that would come out of his mouth when replying.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kaname's voice didn't quiver nor did it have any sign of faltering. His face was passive like he had no emotion at all. Well, being alone for the past 4 years had took its toll on him perhaps? But, that doesn't mean that he was void of any emotion at all of course ne? He was smiling and frowning earlier tonight wasn't he?

"Hah. I'm sure that I've heard worse situations from Yagari-sensei like how the pure blood who bit me had committed several murders recently, and was in search for me." Zero huffed, leaning back into his seat. "Pure blood Shizuka Hio, what does she want with me?"

"Shizuka Hio?" Kaname asked, his concern and interest suddenly piqued by the new topic being brought up. The pure blood that bit Zero was _the_ Kuruizaki-hime?

"Yes. I finally found out that it was her. I mean, she's a pure blood so one fact was deducted, and as the process goes on, we'll just have to find out where she is- hey! What's with the sudden change of topic?!"

"You changed the topic yourself." The pure blood said, sighing as he tangled his fingers into his messy brown hair. "If I may ask though, did you get a personality disorder too, aside from the amnesia? You were all smiles and gentleness earlier in class, now, you're a totally different person." Kaname pointed out.

Is it weird to find someone attractive from that simple action? Well, in Zero's head, the choice between whether it was or wasn't weird was conflicting inside his mind. "Tch, maybe I did acquire such a thing. Or maybe, it's because I still have my questions that need to be answered by you." Zero stood and walked around the room. He did that so he could let his mind trail off to something else and concentrate instead of having it glued to the pure blood himself. "When I transferred back here, or so, that's what I've been told, I happened to hear a few snips of your conversation with Yagari-sensei."

The pure blood remained calm this time. He wasn't one to show weakness or reactions... originally, that was before Zero had came into his life. But, focusing on what was happening now, the brunette had his gaze stuck on where the silverette had went around the room.

"_Kaname_, I can practically feel your eyes piercing at me." Zero said, turning his head to look at the said vampire when he didn't respond to his statements.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh.. this and that. Something about you and Yagari-sensei arguing about how I got amnesia whatsoever. I happened to trample upon something about your mate-to-be though." Zero turned away, grabbing a random book at the pure blood's book shelf, opening it and just skimming through a few sentences.

"And?" Kaname had calmed himself to his own sweet nothings. His conscience was reassuring him of the best that could happen. _If Zero will be reminded of the man he had come to love when he was younger, then he will be the same Zero he was back then, but with a tad change._

"Well... I just so happened to hear my name in the same sentence." The silverette mumbled, making one of these faces : (=3=) but with a vein almost popping on his forehead.

"I see." The silverette snapped his head towards the brunette in slight annoyance.

"Don't 'I see' me! I'm guessing that you have a personality disorder as well since your attitude now was a hell lot different than the one I saw during class!"

A knock was heard on the door and both the vampires' in the room had their attention turned away form each other to where the said mahogany was. In came Takuma and Senri, perfectly interrupting the very tense atmosphere between the two 'lovers'. They don't really know if they could call them lovers at the moment though due to the whole 'amnesia' incident and especially since they had somewhat 'overheard' their little squabble. Well, that was the reason why they had intruded anyway.

"Zero-kun, have you passed the forms already?" The blonde asked, noticing how invisible fumes were emanating from the silverette.

"Yes, I have, Takuma-san." Zero turned his head to him, sighing and giving a nod to Shiki as a silent 'hello'. "I'm going to my room." He said, not daring to continue what he was talking about with other people around. His little 'attitude reverse' a while ago had diminished and was back to his original, gentle one. He gave a soft smile to Takuma and a small pat to the shoulder to Shiki before heading out and into the next room.

One the silverette had left, Takuma sighed and looked at his friend still sitting on his plush chair.

"You're hopeless, Kaname." He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"What's that supposed to mean, Takuma." Kaname shot a somewhat 'angry' look to his best friend.

"Instead of having you guys get back together, you ended up getting yourselves farther away from each other. What in all means did you do Kaname-sama?" Shiki intervened when Takuma hesitated. Although, Kaname did not pay any heed to answer the maroon-haired male's question but he pondered about what to do instead.

"Never mind that for now." Kaname muttered, deep in thought about something else he had remembered when he conversed with Zero. "Takuma, Shiki." The brunette called after recalling.

"Yes, Kaname/-sama?" Both asked in unison.

"Gather information about Shizuka Hio's current festivities. Locate her whereabouts if you can." Without any further question, the said nobles nodded their heads, gave a small bow, and left the room.

* * *

Once the silverette was in his room, he plopped himself on his queen-sized bed, screaming into one of the pillows to let his frustrations out. "Damn! What are they hiding from me?!" He silently shouted, eyebrows knitted together. _What am I to the pure blood Kaname Kuran? What is he to me when I hadn't lost my memories?_ It was too damn frustrating just thinking about it.

Zero was half grateful, and half angry at Takuma and Senri for interrupting their conversation. It was about to get to where he wanted it to be but of course, with that little ruckus going on in between what they said, who wouldn't want to interrupt? Some others might have thought that a volcano was erupting due to the constant rumblings of shouts and what else.

But, he wanted to know. His need to know more of his past was overpowering even his sanity. Yes, he wanted to know. No, he _needed_ to know. But, all may be futile attempts if no one is willing to tell him. Must he really find out the truth himself? _I guess I have to if it's the only choice I have._

He needed to take his mind off things for a while so he decided to wash his face to freshen up a bit. Thankfully, there was a bathroom connected to his room. It was a small one but big enough for him to move around and get things done. There was a corner for the toilet, and the part about 10 feet away opposite of the doorway was where the bathtub and shower was. Oh, and let's not forget about the bathroom counters and sink, especially the wide mirror located atop that. _Wow.._ Zero scanned the area in awe.

After his small moment of staring starstruck somehow, he went to the bathroom sink and stared at himself through the mirror. He inclined his head to the side so that he could see his pale neck. "Tch." He knitted his eye brows together. He could see a small black mark on his neck. "Damn it. It's coming off." He grimaced as he held a hand up and placed his palm on his neck, wiping what seemed to be a concealer off of it, revealing a black tattoo.

"Lucky no one had noticed it yet.." He sighed. _This tattoo..._ He thought, lightly tracing his fingertips on the said thing. No, he didn't have the tattoo before. He could still remember the sole reason why he had it on his neck until now since 2 years ago.

If anyone remembers, 4 years ago, the silverette had been kidnapped by the pure blood of Shirabuki, locked up in a jail-like room, and tortured. But of course, the silverette doesn't remember this because of amnesia. But, he had been attacked by blood lust 2 years ago therefore resulting into him having a Hunter Charm on his body to delay the effects of vamping back up to his vampire nature. He had lost too much blood from that incident a few years ago and has not been able to drink blood ever since with the help of the Hunter's Charm. Besides, he never felt thirsty after he got that charm planted on him. That's there was never a need for him to take blood tablets. But, all things have their ends no?

"Damn. I better apply a new layer later." He muttered to himself. He didn't want anyone to see this. Nope, because he knew that he would be looked down upon and that would piss the hell out of him. If ever that happens, he might even resort to killing all those blood suckers who had said that he was weak when he was clearly not. But, then again, that wouldn't happen. He was not experiencing paranoia. Or was he? maybe?

After he washed his face a bit, he went back into the room and had started to unpack more of his stuff, remembering to put his toothpaste and toothbrush in the bathroom after having the majority of his stuff placed wherever he wanted it to be in the bedroom.

After what seemed an hour of getting comfy and stuff, Zero took off his uniform blazer and hoisted it up in his wardrobe before throwing himself on his bed. It was about time for the sun to be rising. It was perhaps, the perfect time for a quick nap for the silverette no? There weren't any assignments given during his first day (more like first night) of class so he could practically lock himself in his room and sleep the whole day. But, there was always the problems of knowing the past getting in the way that made him frustrated.

_I shouldn't think about it right now. All will be said at the right time. I'll just have to wait a bit longer before my patience runs thin._ With that thought in his head, Zero had placed both of his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

"So, explain the situation my brother and Zero are in at the moment." Yuki asked, sitting on the lobby's couch with Rima beside her. Everyone in their 'inner circle of friends' had gathered in the said area to hear out Takuma and Hanabusa speak for their earlier actions.

"Well, it's kind of complicated to explain, Yuki." The longer-haired blonde rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. A drop of sweat was clearly trickling down his forehead.

"Yeah, Yuki-sama." Hanabusa nodded in agreement, still not knowing what to say to the female pure blood up until now.

"I don't see why you guys should further keep this a secret to everyone." Senri softly said, standing beside his partner and leaning on his shoulder.

"We didn't say that we wouldn't tell, Shiki. Butt out will you?" Aido snapped, only to be glared at by Takuma. _Oh snap._

"Shut up you guys." Akatsuki crossed his arms across his chest. "This isn't going to get us anywhere if we just end up fighting each other." There was then silence. The ginger haired Akatsuki gave a stern look at his cousin/lover, silently telling him to start talking. The said blonde had gulped at the indication. He knew what would be the consequence of not following what Akatsuki requests sometimes.

"Right. Earlier, Takuma and I planned to _not_ get in the way with Kaname-sama and Kiryu's current relationship. We wanted them to fend for themselves and find a way to get back together. But, all seemed lost after Takuma here told me that he and Senri just so happened to interrupt an argument between the two." Aido paused for a while, breathing in and out slowly before continuing. "Instead of _not_ getting in the way, we both planned that we should give those two a push back together, ne? If we don't, Kaname-sama might start deteriorating from losing his mate or worse."

"Seriously? Did you have to use the word 'deteriorate'?" Takuma sweat dropped at the other blonde.

"Tch. Whatever." Hanabusa huffed.

"Damn that sounds like a hopeless case for my brother." Yuki sighed, running one hand through her long brown hair before resting her head on Rima's right shoulder. "I'd be willing to help those two. But, the problem is, we don't really have a plan now do we?"

"Right, we don't have a plan... yet." Takuma smiled, reassuring them all who started to grow tense due to the situation their leader and his future mate was in.

"That plan better come soon and fast."

"I hope so too."

There was silence for a whole 3 seconds before Takuma and Shiki excused themselves. They remembered that they were tasked by the brunette pure blood to research on the pure blood of the Hiou clan, Shizuka Hiou. The couple did not specify to the others as to where they were going or as to what they were up to so they won't really have much of a problem in carrying this task out.

First, the pair went into the hidden library located under the moon dorms. Only a few people could access it and luckily, Takuma was one of them. Shiki followed behind him languidly, careful not to run into any cobwebs. Yes, the place was rather dusty and old since it has not been used but now, well, maybe it can give them some information that's useful now.

Arriving at a far end book shelf, Takuma took one of the old books out. The words 'Pure' and 'Blood' embedded on the old and worn out cover. There, he opened it and sought out for the basic information of their target.

"Ms. Shizuka Hiou, also known as Kuruizaki-hime." Senri read aloud when Takuma reached the said page.

* * *

**Me: That's the end of this chapter for now. I hope that you guys liked it and I also hope that you guys will support this story by reviewing, adding it to your favorites, and following it. Thank you so much you guys. *luckily escapes Zero's grasp***

**Zero: We're not done yet Mi-chan! *shouts as he still had Kaname in his hold***

**Me: Kaname! Hang in there for a bit while I get the chairman! *runs out***

**Kaname: *thinks* _To think that Zero's on top of me right now..._ *drools***

**Zero: Oi! Kuran! What the-!**


End file.
